Making cold hot
by Freyagal
Summary: It takes place after Renamon stoped Takato to meet Rika, when she alone, on her bday Runaway Locomotion.... Someone makes her melt a bit.... her hotshot. Ryoka aka Ryuki.Disclaimer: I own nothing.... except one or two characters....if I'm in the mood
1. At the Party

This happens after the karaoke scene, right after Renamon has stopped Takato.

Takato goes to the living room, where the others are.

-What happened to Rika? I didn't know she sings.  
-Well, Ryo, what happened today was partly Rika's fault,... Parasimon loved her voice, in few words... She does sing... at least, today, she sang.  
-... beautifully. Her voice is great. - says Kazu.  
-I see... where's the bathroom. Ms Nonaka?  
-Ryo, it's the last left door of the corridor.  
-Thanks.

Akiyama sees that Rika is sat on the corridor, where it leads to he patio. He tries to reach her, but feel's someone's hand on his shoulder.

-Renamon... let me go... I won't hurt her.  
-You may go... it may be better. You're the only one that may do it.  
-Hope so...- goes nearer Rika.

The girl's reflecting, mutters something under her breath. Although, the boy understands what she says.

-"Why me"? What happened, Wildcat?  
-Nothing. Get off, twerp... Nothing, I said... Nothing.  
-Hope you're convincing yourself better, than you're trying to convince me... If you don't want to talk with me, it's ok, but you should talk with someone.  
-No one understands. You're such children. son't know what's like... hate b-days.  
-Oh... what happened with you to hate your birthday party? Wait, think what you're going to say, pumpkin... Hey Renamon!

Ryo says something to the foxy-like creature, and, one second after, she reappears with a plate on her paws, that gives to the boy.

-I know you don't like b-day parties, but you should really taste the cake... Jeri may be hurt.  
-I do not want to, Legendary one.  
-C'mon, everyone's guessing why you're like this, but either Renamon don't let them como near to you you they're afraid of your rage!  
-No one cares about me! What do I have from you all. What do you do for me? You're all here to have fun, no matter I like or not! You are lieing!  
-Don't be stupid!- he slaps her on the face- I'm... so... sorry.  
-Go away from here, Akiyama!- she souhts, stiil sit.  
-I didn't mean to do that- and slightly hugs her- It's just that everyone's worried about you, we wanted to make you happy and warm you up a bit... you're becoming so cold, again... and we.  
-Shut up, please... and get off me, or you'll become a struggler... maybe, that's what you want.  
-Erm, sorry-lets her go- nope, didn't want to kill ya! If I did it, I couldn't poke fun at anyone.-makes one of his smiles.  
-Okay, twerp... why do you think I'm "like this.  
-Papa says something to you?- Rika's eyes are almost dropping tears. - Don't, please...- wiping away her "tears.  
-I need... to go to... erm... my.  
-Don't say a thing, it's better than to lie... pumpkin.

She stares at him with her lavender coloured eyes.

-H-how?  
-Someday you'll understand.-he smiles.-Go, I'll say the others an excuse -and winks.

She blushes and rins, through the patio, to other place.

Rika's POV

As she is nearing that place, she thinks.  
'Why did he help me? How did he know what I was going to do? And why am I so strange... last question: Why am I so into thoughts of Ryo Akiyama... you're the DigiQueen, he was the one who humilliated you at the Tournament. You must not like him or...-she fells herself blushing- Erase and rewind...

At Rika's house

-Sorry, but Rika is going to buy her birthday gift... so, I think we'll be late.  
-How are you going?  
-We'll just... I'll pay our subway... and, maybe, dinner.  
-But that's going to be expensive.-says Jeri.  
-Money isn't a problem- makes his trade mark smile- Got to go. Here's a paper with my cell number.-sprints out of the house. 


	2. Searching her

Ryo's POV

'Now, where are you Rika? Should try to stop being a god damn Ice Queen... Whoa! Why am I so worried! - he slightly blushes- Nope, I can't... I have just been teasing... it wasn't suppose...'

Suddenly, he hears something from the Shinjuku park. It's someone singing.

-"Every morning, every night,  
You watch over me like the sun in the sky Every morning and every night,  
Will you promise me you'll be my guardian light?" - then, the voice abruptally stops- Don't you know I hate singing? don't I know that? sigh I'll just continue to pretend - and sings again - "Promise you'll stay for the sunset And when the moon shines through the darkness We can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll... maybe... sing me a song Promise that you'll always will be there Hold my hand even if I'm real scared Help me stand up tall if I fall down Make me laugh away all my bluest days!"

Ryo realizes that voice is Rika's and goes near the seesaw where she is. Unfortunately, she realizes something's moving and stos singing for a while. After less than a minute, begins to sing the song again.  
The boy stands behind the swing on the left of hers. Realizing that she's deeply concentrated, he sits on that swing.

-"... that leads us home"  
squeekmakes Ryo's swing.  
'Oh man, wish this didn't happen' thinks the boy

Rika doesn't look, yet, questions:  
-Why are you here, Akiyama?  
-I-I heard someone's voice...someone's beautiful voice singing and realized it was yours. You've, damnit, you do have a.  
-I don't wanna hear you!- covers her ears- I can't sing! I hadn't sung! I hate singing-  
-Hey, calm down princess.- he grabs her hands -Let me go!  
-Hear me, please. I want to talk with you... but you have to calm down and hear... ok, wildcat?  
-What choice do I have... I really have to, don't I?Don't call me that.  
-First, how did you know it was me?  
-Felt it, maybe because you are the who I last was.  
-Second, why are you so scared- - she cuts Akiyama -Used to sing with papa, before he left us.-lets her head fall a bit.  
-Hey, don't cry, pumpkin.  
-Don't call me that, twerp.  
-May I tell you a story?- she stares at him.- I'll take that as a "yes". It's about a boy, a 5 year-old boy who used to spend most of his time with his mother. everyday, she took him to the playground and played with him, then they'd wait for the sunset and begging of night. After, she would make a fast meal for them and tell her little boy a story, in a hurry, to lay him in the bed... so that - he pauses - so that her husband ahem her alcoholic husband wouldn't beat their son. One time,when she realized the little one was beaten, she went out, and disappeared. Till today, nor the boy nor tha husband know whether she's alive.  
-You're almost 15, but you're still 14... it's been 9 or 10 years. oh god! That's horrible. I'm-  
-Don't be sorry. It's not your fault or mine. "Thanks" to it, my father went to a unpoisoning and became a real father, though, most of times, we're arguing... what hit was by surprise, time ago, was that, unfortunately, my "step-mother" also left us, when she got what she wanted from father, anyways I had almost no connection to her.  
-Ohh.  
-I know you want your papa, I used to want and still want my mama but have them mean something to our lives comparing to your mother and my father?  
-No, but, Ryo-  
-Of course we've memories. But think, although they may love us, they don't love us like the ones who are always by our side, helping, making us laugh. Alright, no thing can replace other, but helps us pass without another.  
-You're right, Digi-King.  
-Can you please stop calling me that?Or I may call you "my queen?  
-I got it... agreed. - says the red-haired girl. After a minute of silence, when she's about to sing. 


End file.
